bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Image Policy
This official Bleach Fan Fiction wiki policy outlines acceptable guidelines for the upload and use of images. Copyrighted Material From Wikia Policy; : "You are solely responsible for the content, including but not limited to photos, profiles information, messages, search results edits, and other content that you upload, publish or display (hereinafter, "submit") on or through the Service, or transmit to or share with other users. You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you not have permission to submit. For submissions to search results pages, you may not submit content that is not compatible with the license used by the particular project of the Service. You understand and agree that the others may, but are not obligated to, edit, delete or remove (without notice) any content from the Service, for any reason or no reason. You also represent and warrant that you own or have the necessary licenses, rights, releases, consents, and permissions to direct the Company to copy, store, publish, display, and distribute your content via the Service. : "The Site is not and shall not function as an archive. We have no liability to you or any other person for loss, damage, or destruction to your content. You are solely responsible at your sole cost and expense for creating backup copies and replacing any content you post or store on the Service or provide to us. : "When you post content on the Site, you authorize and direct us to make such copies thereof as we deem necessary in order to facilitate the posting and storage of the content on the Site." Public Domain Images in the public domain (Google, DeviantArt, or some other image search site) are, contrary to popular belief, not extensively copyrighted. They are free to be used by anyone under United States law and Wikia policy. Therefore, they may be used freely by anyone on the site without having to give attribution. Attribution Attribution deals with giving credit to the rightful owners of image content on this wiki. Any images that come from the Bleach manga and/or anime are credited by this wiki to Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo, their rightful owners. DeviantArt There is a lot of concern and confusion about images that come from DeviantArt. While it is generally polite and customary to ask the author for permission to use their images, it is not required. Regardless of what their images say on them, DeviantArt images are not protected under any United States copyright laws, nor Wikia policy, unless the users themselves have submitted their images for a copyright via the proper legal channels, which is almost always not the case. Therefore, the following is the policy regarding images from DeviantArt; # If you received your image from DeviantArt, whether you have the author's permission or not, you must give attribution to the author either on the image's page (e.g, File:Dyan Arashi headshot.jpg), or on the article the image is featured on (e.g, Dyan Arashi). You only need to attribute the author on one of these pages. # If, however, the image was bought from a DeviantArt user by the user that is using the image, no attribution to the author needs to be given, as that author has sold the image to a new owner, making it the purchaser's image instead. Edited Images Prior to the redoing of this policy, there was a brief argument with the members of , whether or not they needed to receive attribution for images they edited (cropped, .gifs, etc.) when said images were used on this site. The issue was taken to the Staff, but, likely due to Staff dissension, the case was dropped. The reason for this was, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo. Not the Bleach Wiki. Therefore, it is both redundant and absurd to give attribution to a third party that does not own the image or the series the image takes place in. Therefore, the following is the policy on edited images. # If you are using an edited image that comes from an already copyrighted source, that is on another Wikia wiki, you do not have to attribute the wiki it came from, or the user that edited it. Multiple Images The issue of multiple users using the images of the same character has often been a hot-button issue on this wiki and the . The policy of this wiki, in regards to this, are as follows. # It is allowed for more than one user to use the images of the same character if the following conditions are met; #* The images in question come from another series (doesn't have to be an anime or manga) that is not owned by either user. For example, two users using images of Naruto Uzumaki for their characters. #* The images in question come from the main Bleach anime or manga. Since the content of Bleach is only owned by Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo, no one else may claim ownership of their images, even if they are edited versions of those images. # It is not allowed for more than one user to use the images of the same character if the following is the case; #* If the image was created, from scratch, by the user that uploaded the image. #* If the user paid for the image from a third party source (such as an artist from DeviantArt). In the latter two cases, if you have the permission of the original creator, then it becomes acceptable for more than one user to have the images of the same character. In the case of paid-for images, however, refer to the section on "Attribution" and see the "DeviantArt" sub-section. Violation Violation of the Image Policy could put you at odds with this wiki's policy and administration. The following is the punishment for such violations; * First offense; Warning * Second offense; Final Warning * Third offense; Week long ban * Fourth offense: Year long ban * Fifth offense: Permanent ban